The invention relates to a direct drive for a throttle valve shaft in a throttle valve connector. Direct drives are known. They generally involve the arrangement of a coil, to which electrical current is applied, and a rotor, which is arranged in the region of action of the latter, is provided with permanent magnets and is made to rotate by induction of the coil.